Call Of Reviewers
by Lillyanna Snape1
Summary: What if the people of Mr. Coat were in the Call Of Duty games? Will they survive? Read.
1. Chapter 1

D: What if the people of Mr. Coat were in all the Call of Duty Games? Will they survive? Read.

Call of Reviewers

Part 1: Call of Duty

Chapter 1: Profiles.

Name: Danny Sheers

Rank: Second Lieutenant

Born: July 10th, 1908 Vancouver, Washington (Age 33)

Weapons: Thompson, Luger, Knife

Name: Mark Carl

Rank: Private

Born: January 3rd, 1921 Helena, Montana (Age 20)

Weapons: M1A1 Carbine, M1911, Knife

Name: Morgan Lenger

Rank: Private

Born: January 12th, 1922 Richmond, Virginia (Age 19)

Weapons: BAR, Luger, Knife

Name: Mike Retro

Rank: Private

Born: January 18th, 1920 London, England (Age 21)

Weapons: Springfield, M1911, Knife

Name: Dan Retro

Rank: Private

Born: April 18th, 1920 London, England (Age 21)

Weapons: Thompson, M1911, Knife

Name: Mat Brunet

Rank: Private

Born: January 2nd, 1921 Ontario, Canada (Age 21)

Weapons: Thompson, Luger, Knife

Name: David Rose

Rank: Private

Born: April 18th, 1919 Dover, Delaware (Age 22)

Weapons: PPSh-41, M1911, Knife

Name: Hewy Toonmore

Rank: Private

Born: August 20th, 1914 Honolulu, Hawaii (Age 27)

Weapons: Springfield, Luger, Knife

Name: Jamie Tut

Rank: Private

Born: October 20th, 1921 Sacramento, California (Age 20)

Weapons: Mosin-Nagant, Luger, Knife

Name: Faline Nelson

Rank: Private

Born: June 14th, 1921 Tallahassee, Florida (Age 20)

Weapons: Sten, M1911, Knife

Name: Peter Pan

Rank: Private

Born: April 14th, 1921 Harrisburg, Pennsylvania (Age 20)

Weapons: MP44, Luger, Knife

Name: Sam Jersey

Rank: Private

Born: July 10th, 1920 Trenton, New Jersey (Age 21)

Weapons: Mosin-Nagant, Luger, Knife

Name: Sampson Carnage

Rank: Private

Born: July 3rd, 1918 Anaheim, California (Age 23)

Weapons: MP44, Luger, Knife

Name: Stephen Nootrac

Rank: Private

Born: July 15th, 1916 Pierre, South Dakota (Age 25)

Weapons: Thompson, Luger, Knife

Name: Ryan Yale

Rank: Private

Born: June 24th, 1922 Austin, Texas (Age 19)

Weapons: Thompson, M1911, Knife

Name: Annie Hero

Rank: Private

Born: January 8th, 1918 Providence, Rhode Island (Age 23)

Weapons: Springfield, M1911, Knife

Name: Seth Cod

Rank: Private

Born: July 3rd, 1917 Atlanta, Georgia (Age 24)

Weapons: FG42, M1911, Knife

Name: Joey Totesco

Rank: Private

Born: October 20th, 1919 Venice, Italy (Age 22)

Weapons: Thompson, M1911, Knife

Name: Tom Loaf

Rank: Private

Born: August 12th, 1918 Jefferson City, Missouri (Age 23)

Weapons: Thompson, M1911, Knife

Name: Max Sitter

Rank: Private

Born: January 19th, 1918 Jackson, Mississippi (Age 23)

Weapons: Thompson, M1911, Knife

Name: Cameron Studio

Rank: Private

Born: March 19th, 1917 Montgomery, Alabama (Age 24)

Weapons: Thompson, M1911, Knife

Name: Roger Shin

Rank: Private

Born: June 19th, 1920 Warwick, Rhode Island (Age 21)

Weapons: Thompson, M1911, Knife


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mission 1. February 1st, 1942

It was the Platoon's first mission. Everyone on the plan was excited. As they got near the drop site it was midnight.

"Alright, listen up," the lieutenant of Platoon 857 Danny Sheers said. "Here's the mission, we need to plant a radio beacon to signal a drop zone and assist the troops to come. Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good luck to all of you. Now grab a parachute and jump out."

So everyone ran to the parachutes and jumped out. Private Stephen Nootrac was the first one out. When everyone landed they all landed at the same place, except Stephen.

"Where could he be?" Private Mark Carl asked himself

"Everyone keep a low profile and fallow me," Danny said. So everyone fallowed him until he halted them. "Enemy ahead," he said. Danny took his handgun and fired at the head of the German. Then the German fell.

They walked a few more steps until they saw Stephen dangling from a tree.

"Oh my god," Private Morgan Lenger said in shock.

Danny sighed and said, "Rest in peace Private." He saluted him and the rest saluted as well. "I'll carry the body," Danny said as he took the late private. "Let's go."

After more walking they came across a bunker about a few miles from the field they needed to set the beacon.

"Take cover men, now!" Danny shouted as Germans appeared from the bunker. "Open fire!" Danny shouted. All the soldiers took the Germans. "Move on men," Danny said.

After a few more miles they made it to the field where they needed to be to plant the beacon. Danny put Stephen down, took out the beacon, placed it down, and let it blink.

About ten minutes later the air was filled with American Marines coming from the sky, and everything being shot at.

"Now were going to help the marines take control of the city," Danny said. "Let's go!"

So after lots of fighting the battle was all over. The platoon returned to their base but decided to go to the funeral of Stephen when they got back.

On Stephen's tombstone, it says:

Here Lies Stephen Nootrac

1916-1942

He was a beloved solider to his platoon. Even though he served only one mission he will still be remembered.

R.I.P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mission 2. February 8th, 1942

The Platoon on the plane weren't too happy to do another mission after the loss of Stephen. Even though they got a new recruit to take his place, Private Scott Narwhal, they still weren't happy.

Danny saw the unhappy solders and said, "Cheer up; His death will not go unavenged. Here's the mission. Our main goal is to destroy three German tanks while destroying a German resistance in the process. When we jump out of the plane we will enter a field with heavy protection. We will be fired upon when we try to run through the entire field and take out the Germans. Next, there will be to houses open to enter. We will split up, 10 take the right house, and 10 take the left house. We will meet up again later. Then, when we meet up again we will go pass another house, then another one. After the two houses are done, we will enter a grave yard. After that another two roads will diverge. Again, half will enter each. When we get together we will find a tank, destroy it, then another one later, and then the last one, that's our plan. Now, we jump."

"Wait, sir," Private Sam Jersey said. "Will we be alone?"

"No, there will be plenty others to help us."

Sam was the first one out of the plane. Everyone landed at the same spot, even Sam.

"Run!" Private Mike Retro screamed. Everyone ran for their lives to the edge of the field. Solders bodies were being flung around by the grenades thrown at the Americans. When the platoon got there they shot all the Germans firing at them.

Next part of the plan was to split up at the two houses.

"First ten people on the right take the right house, same with the left. Danny, Mark, Morgan, Mike, Dan, Mat, David, Hewy, Jamie, and Faline took the right. Peter, Sam, Sampson, Scott, Ryan, Annie, Seth, Joey, Tom, Max, Cameron, and Roger took the left.

In each of the houses there was a lot of fighting going on. Each house had about two dozen Germans, and they all died by the Platoon. When they met up they passed through another house with lots of Germans inside. When that was done, they passed another house also filled with Germans.

Next part was the graveyard. They ran through it killing every German in sight and trying not to be scared of graves.

When they jumped out of there the first thing they saw was a German tank.

"Take cover!" Dan shouted as everyone took cover.

"Sam!" Danny shouted to him.

"Yes sir?" Sam shouted.

"I trust you to take down this one," Danny said as he gave Sam a bomb. "Go!" and without another word Sam ran up to the tank, attached the bomb, and as he ran away, it blew up. "Onto the next one," Danny said.

On the next tanks he got Sampson to do the 2nd tank and Scott to do the third. After that the battle was won and they returned to camp. When they made it back Danny ranked up Sam, Sampson, and Scott for destroying the tanks. They went from being Privates to Private 2's.


End file.
